Folie
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Une descente en enfer pour Harry qui ne comprend plus qu'une chose : tuer. Réalité ou pas ? Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'ils paieront, chère ! Violence


Titre : Folie

Coucou ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien menant à ma fic. En réalité se sera seulement un two-shot, assez court. Je veux absolument vous prévenir que cette histoire est plutôt hard, bien que l'on puisse faire pire. Cependant, je vous préviens : Meurtres, viol, folie, violence sont au programme. Si vous êtes toujours partant alors, je vous en prie, lisez et reviewez. Si ça ne vous plait pas, dites moi pourquoi ^^

Il avait froid. Comme si quelque chose l'envahissait.

Harry !!! Harry !!

Un plafond d'un blanc immaculé fut la première chose qu'il vit. Que s'était-il passé ?? Ah oui … Il avait eu un malaise. Séquelle de son combat contre Voldemort oblige. Ils avaient gagné ? L'idée sonnait comme faux mais, il savait que c'était vrais pourtant...

- Harry ça va ??

Oh Hermione ! Oui ça va … Un peu mal au crâne mais c'est bon.

Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. Tout le monde est content, la réception commence dans dix minutes alors …

La réception ?

Oui ! Celle en ton honneur et en l'honneur de tout ceux qui se sont battus contre Voldemort. Harry ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

Hum … Oui, oui ! C'est juste le temps de me réveiller correctement. Elle sourit.

Oui ! Tu pense que tu peux te lever ?

Oui.

Il se leva et suivit Hermione. Poudlard était toujours aussi majestueuse, bien que certaines marques de ce qui s'était déroulé ici restaient encore à la vue de tous. Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs … Ils ne croisèrent personne jusqu'à être rentrés dans la grande salle. Ce fut une salve d'applaudissements qui les saluèrent. Des hourras, des cris de joie, de soulagement et de triomphe. Les gens vinrent lui parler, le toucher, juste s'approcher pour l'apercevoir. Il avait vaincus. La fête fut belle. Les toasts s'enchainait. Pourtant quelque chose clochait, et cette impression augmenta au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Il se libéra d'un énième invité et se dirigea vers Hermione, elle-même en pleine conversation avec Neville.

Hermione ??

Hum ? Oh Harry ?! Tu as réussis à te libérer quelques secondes ? Elle rit.

Oui, c'est vrai que c'est la folie.

Oui ! On en parlait justement avec Neville et …

Hermione ? Où est Ron ?

Il y eut un blanc. Les deux jeunes gens en face du survivant blêmirent de concert.

Harry … Tu sais bien …

Quoi ??

Ron est …

Ron est quoi ??!!

Il est mort Harry.

Tu racontes n'importe quoi Neville !! Je l'ai vus hier !

Ça nous a tous touché énormément Harry mais …

Mais quoi ?

Ça fait deux mois qu'il est mort.

Mais … Vous êtes sur que c'était bien lui ? Que ce n'était pas un sort de Voldemort pour nous …

Harry ! Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui la tué et tu le sais très bien !!

Elle pleurait maintenant tandis que Neville serrait les poings.

Tu sais bien qu'il s'est suicidé !

Ron ?? Mais Ron …

Il semble que si. Ron l'a fait.

Pourquoi ??

On ne sait pas. Personne ne sait.

Le brun s'écroula. Ron ne pouvait pas être mort !! Non ! Pourquoi se serait-il tué ?! Il était si joyeux, si plein de vie ! Non ! C'était un mensonge !!

Il … il est mort comment ? Vous êtes sur que c'est un suicide ?

Il s'est pendus dans la salle sur demande.

Oh mon Dieu !

Je sais que c'est dur Harry mais, il faut tourner la page.

Harry, Hermione à raison. On souffre tous de sa disparition mais, il faut …

Non ! Non, non, non !!

Les lumières teintés semblait danser sur la piste de danse. Les gens bougeaient en rythme sur la musique techno du moment. L'alcool coulait à flot. L'ambiance idéal selon Harry Potter. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il avait appris la mort de Ron. Enfin réappris. Il avait «oublié» d'après Hermione. Comment pouvais-t-on oublier la mort de son meilleur ami ?? Enfin, il s'en foutait de ce que pensait Hermione. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est de la drogue, de l'alcool et du sexe. Quoi de mieux que les bars moldus ? Personne ne le connait. Il dansait contre une superbe blonde depuis vingt-minutes quand un homme d'environs dix-neuf ans se colla contre lui. Il hésitait entre l'éjecter ou se laisser faire. C'était pas si différent d'une fille. Oui, pas si différent. D'ailleurs il s'était lassé de la jeune femme et suait auprès du jeune brun depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Celle-ci pris fin quand son compagnon l'entraina dehors. A peine rendus dans la rue d'à coté, qu'ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine. La main de l'inconnu se balada sur le corps du brun. Il prit peur. Il ne voulait pas être dominé. Il retourna la situation. Ce fut pour lui très agréable. Moins pour le jeune soumis qui dû subir les assauts du héros. Prit par le plaisir, il n'avait pas prit soin de son partenaire. S'en fichait de si il souffrait ou non du moment que le plaisir ne cessait pas. Il éjacula et partit presque tout de suite après, retournant dans le bar. Il ne revît jamais son première homme et il s'en moqua. L'alcool descendit le long de sa tranché jusqu'au petit jour. Lorsqu'il décida d'aller se coucher.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Harry, professeur ?

je n'en sait rien Miss Granger …

Un mois passa. Harry se droguait et pas même sa meilleur amie le savait. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne l'importunait plus comme avant. Pas que ça le dérangeais mais, ce n'était pas le style d'Hermione. Le soleil se levait. Il était dans son petit appartement, logé au frais du ministère. Il ricana. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et pris la gazette des sorciers. Son verre d'alcool éclata. Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Severus Snape étaient libérés d'Azkaban aujourd'hui. Ces fumiers libérés !! Il trouverait où vont habiter ces connards et il ira leur dire deux mots. Il les vit plus tôt que prévus. Tandis qu'il s'approvisionnait en alcools de tout genre et en nourriture dans un supermarché sorciers , il vit un nouvel employé grommelé avec son supérieur. Il se figea. Malfoy et Snape. Il se rapprocha.

- Severus, très cher, rappelez-moi ce que je fiche ici ?

je vous l'ai déjà Drago. Nous devons obtenir l'opinion publique. Si nous nous comportons de manière … sympathique, tout se passera pour le mieux.

Hum ! Peut-être ! Mais c'est pitoyable !

Vous vous doutez bien que cette situation ne me plait guère mais nous n'avons d'autres alternatives pour l'instant.

Il en avait assez entendu. Saleté de serpentards manipulateurs ! Il rentra chez lui, furieux. Comment allait-il faire ? Il voulait les faire payer pour leur trahison ! Mais comment les retrouver ? Hermione ! Elle est tellement intelligente qu'elle me trouvera ça ! Il transplana chez elle. La jeune femme sursauta.

Oh Harry !! Tu m'as fait peur ! Normalement personne ne peut passer mes barrières.

Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui …

C'est vrai ! Que viens tu faire ici ??

J'ai besoin de ton aide !

A propos de quoi ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fourré dans les ennuies !

Qu'elle se la ferme ! Voyons ! Que pouvait-il faire de répréhensible à part se droguer, boire et baiser violemment avec de jeunes éphèbes ?

Bien sur que non Hermione !

Tu me rassures ! Alors que veux tu ?

Je veux que tu me trouves l'adresse de Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Severus Snape !

Elle blêmit. Ces yeux se firent fuyant.

Je … Je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver …

Mais si je te fais confiance !

Je …

Bon je retourne chez moi ! Tu m'appelles dés que tu as trouvé !

Il quitta l'appartement. Les jours passèrent et il commençait à s'impatienter. Enfin il reçut un coup de téléphone.

Hermione ?

Oui ! C'est moi !

Putain ! Je commençais a en avoir marre ! Alors où ils habitent ?

Je ne sais pas.

Tu te fous de moi ?

Non ! Écoutes Harry, je ne sais pas, ils sont protégés par le ministère.

Et merde !

Je suis désolée Harry.

Il raccrocha sans lui dire au revoir et il détruisit la table devant lui. Les heures passèrent. Quelque chose lui disait d'aller voir Hermione. Bon, il était vingt-et-une heure mais il s'en foutait. Il transplana de nouveaux chez la brune. Personne. Il fouilla la maison mais elle n'était pas là. Il allait repartir quand il vit un bout de papier à terre. Il le ramassa. Une adresse était noté. Et si …

Il transplana à l'adresse indiquée. Il atterrit dans un vestibule. Des éclats de voix lui parvenait d'une pièce à gauche. Celle-ci était entre-baillée. Ce qu'il vit le glaça. Snape et Hermione !

Blaise ! Où est Blaise ?

Je ne peux répondre à cette question Miss Granger.

Non ! Je suis sur que vous savez ! Blaise ! Blaise !

Cessez ces cries inutiles. Monsieur Zabini ne se trouve pas ici. D'ailleurs même si il l'était, je ne vous laisserais pas le voir.

Pourquoi ?! Elle pleurait et sa voix était déchirée.

Voyons, que feriez vous, héroïne d'une guerre, avec un ex-mangemort ?

Vous savez très bien que je l'aime et que je l'ai toujours aimé !! elle hurla les derniers mots.

Harry Potter eut soudain la nausée. Aimer Blaise Zabini ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'était une blague pour le punir de ces conneries. Pourtant, Hermione pleurait. Toujours aimé ? Pourquoi ? Elle aimait Ron non ? Et Ron lui est … Il s'est suicidé !! Il s'est suicidé à cause d'elle !! On ne sait pas pourquoi il s'est suicidé ? Elle s'est foutus de moi !! La rage l'envahissait. Il avait perdus son meilleur ami à cause de cette garce ?! Il la haïssait ! Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, la laissant presque arracher sur le coté. Hermione se retint d'hurler de terreur.

Tu l'as tué !!

Je …

TU L'AS Tué !!!

Non …

Miss Granger, mettez vous derrière moi.

LA FERME VOUS !!

Le survivant pointait sa baguette sur les deux sorciers devant lui. Il transpirait la rage. Ces yeux possédaient en leur sein un éclair de folie.

J'vais vous tuer !

Monsieur Potter, je vous …

Avada kedavra !!

Le sort toucha Snape avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Cette fois ci, Hermione hurla.  
- Je vais te tuer lentement. Pour bien te faire souffrir comme tu as fais souffrir Ron !

Non !!

Oh si …

Un hurlement d'horreur et de douleur retentit dans la pièce. Puis un autre. Et encore un autres jusqu'à ce que le corps sanglant et mort d'Hermione Granger ne bouge plus enfin. Le brun éclata de rire puis, rentra chez lui. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se leva, il put lire dans les journaux que Séverus Snape avait torturé, puis tué Hermione Granger, pour ensuite se donner la mort. Son cœur pulsait d'euphorie. Il s'était vengé de ces deux ordures. Mais il en restait. Il allait massacrer ce Blaise Zabini pour avoir volé Hermione à Ron. Il était fier de lui. Il avait réunis le couple qui aurait du se former.

- Son état empire …

Hélas nous n'y pouvons rien.

Mais ne pourrait-on pas l'aider ??

Et bien, peut-être qu'en s'introduisant dans son esprit on pourrais l'en sortir.

Je l'espère !

Moi aussi, moi aussi …

Harry. Résiste je t'en pris vieux frère.

Harry Potter était encore dans son divan lorsque la sonnerie de son appartement retentit. Il se leva de mauvaise grâce. Il ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se trouvait quelques employés du ministère. Son air s'assombrit.

Monsieur Potter, je suis Albert Either, sous directeur du département des affaires criminelles magique. Je comprend que vous soyez en colère et très triste de par la disparition de Miss Granger. Je … je suis sincèrement désolé mais nous avons besoin de vous posez des questions pour savoir pourquoi votre amie se trouvait chez Monsieur Snape.

Très bien.

Je vous remercies. Vous avait-elle parlé de son envie d'aller chez Monsieur Snape ?

Oui. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait, elle … elle était obsédée par les ex-mangemorts.

Ah oui ??

Oui. Elle voulait retrouver leurs adresses pour leur parler de rédemption, de trucs comme ça...

Oui, je vois. Vous a-t-elle dit où se trouvait les adresses des autres mangemorts.

Et bien je crois qu'elle m'a parlé de l'adresse de Blaise Zabini.

Que vous a t-elle dit ?

Que celui-ci allait souvent chez Snape et Malfoy.

Mais elle vous a donné une adresse précise ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry utilisa un sort de legimens, très discrètement. Il avait attendus cette question avec impatiente. Ainsi, l'adresse qu'il désirait tant se mettait à clignoter dans la tête de l'autre homme. Il se retint de sourire.

Non elle ne m'a pas donné d'adresse précise.

Bien ! Je vous remercies encore une fois monsieur Potter. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous. Le ministère est bien sur à votre disposition si vous avez des questions.

Ok …

Au revoir Monsieur Potter.

Au revoir.

Il attendit une ou deux minutes avant de se permettre d'éclater de rire. Un rire fou et hystérique. Il l'avait ! Il avait l'adresse de ce Zabini ! Il était fou de joie. Il allait tuer cet immonde bâtard ! Oui ! Sa vengeance aura un goût si doux de sang. Il était impatient ! Faudrait-il qu'il y aille maintenant ? Pourquoi pas ? Oui ! Il le tuerait ! Il prit rapidement sa douche, puis sa baguette. Il transaplana. C'était un appartement clair et ouvert. Il entendit un bruit venant de la gauche. Soudain, Drago Malfoy apparut dans son champs de vision.

Potter ?

Malfoy.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Ferme là. Où est Zabini ?

Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

Parce que …

Le brun avait un rictus horrible. Ses yeux devenu inhumains regardait le blond avec folie. Le survivant sortit sa baguette.

J'ai quelque chose à régler avec lui …

Malfoy le regarda. Il frissonnait. Que voulait-il à Blaise. Snape était mort hier et ça avait été un coup dur pour tout les deux. Ils ne croyaient pas que l'ancien espion avait tué Granger pour ensuite se donner la mort. Impossible. Quelqu'un les avaient tué, quelqu'un qui … Il se figea.

C'est toi qui a tué Séverus ?!

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. La peur devint sourde.

Séverus hein ?

Son sourire fou s'élargit. Séverus ? Non, c'était Snape. Appeler l'autre bâtard par son prénom, c'est trop intime. Intime ? Lui et Malfoy ? Malfoy est une salope. Il regarda la dite salope. C'est vrai qu'il est bien mignon. Surtout avec cet air térrorisé. Finalement, l'autre bâtard graisseux avait bon goût.

Incarcerem !

Le sort hurlé lui fit perdre ces pensées et la rage remplaça l'amusement. Il évita de justesse le sort et le répliqua pour l'envoyé vers son assaillant. Il le toucha. La peur devint intolérable pour le sang pur. Le brun s'approcha du prisonnier. Il jeta un premier doloris, Puis un autre. Les hurlements de Malfoy emplissaient ces oreilles d'une douce mélodie. La voir se tortiller sous ces sorts... Il se mit à bander. Il le voulait trop. Il le voulait maintenant. Rapidement, il baissa son pantalon et fit de même avec celui de torturé. Il le pénétra d'un coup sec. Le blond hurla de nouveau. Il pleurait, se débattait. Le brun continuait ces mouvements si bon de va et viens, puis jeta un doloris. La sensation fut incroyable. Il crut pendant un instant qu'il allait jouir. Il recommença encore et encore, jetant des doloris sous la forme sous lui. Il sentit l'orgasme arriver et ce fut le meilleur de toute sa vie. Il souriait, béat. Ce fut cinq minutes après s'être retirer du corps chaud qu'il remarqua. Le dernier Malfoy était mort. Du sperme et du sang coulaient entre les cuisses largement écartées. Bien que cette vision le réjouissait, il lança un sort de nettoyage. Il partit sans se retourner.

- le sort ne tiendra pas longtemps. Vous devez vite le convaincre. Peut-être alors se réveillera-t-il.

Oui professeur !

Bien, je vous fais confiance les enfants.

C'était la première partie ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (bon ou mauvais). J'espère que ça vous plait et que l'envie de lire la suite est là. Je ne sais pas quand elle paraitra. Un petit dernier message pour ceux ou celles qui me lisent, la suite de l'éducation serpentard sortira bientôt !

Bisous !!


End file.
